sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Mode (SSB6)
Adventure Mode (アドベンチャー, Adobenchā) is a returning mode from Super Smash Bros. Melee. In this mode, the player must traverse a longer sequence of stages found in Classic Mode, and some of the stages require more effort; some, for instance, lack fighting altogether, while others feature challenges the player must traverse before finally clearing the stage. Like in Classic Mode, the player can choose their character, the number of stocks, and difficulty. While the mode generally follows a fixed route, there are possible variations within battles depending on what actions the player performs. Unlike Melee, the entire roster can have a chance of appearing in Adventure Mode, as more fighters and stages are unlocked. In addition, Bowser is no longer the only playable villain, as various other playable villains will appear at the end of the mode. Stage 1: Mushroom Kingdom Part 1: Reach the Flagpole This stage is based off of the first level of Super Mario 3D World, Super Bell Hill, and the goal for it is quite simple, reach the Flagpole within 7 minutes. Along the way, multiple enemies such as Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and various other enemies will appear along the way to attempt to hinder the player. Items will appear every so often to help the player defeat the enemies. In addition, trophies will randomly appear to be collected. Afterwards, a series of hills and mountains will appear that the player must jump over. Finally, the player will come to a platform with a Super Bell symbol on it. Upon landing on it, a team of Toads and Toadettes will land on the stage to fight the player in a locked battle. On most difficulties, Toads and Toadettes tend to be quite light, and can be defeated rather quickly. Afterwards, the player is able to run off to the flagpole and complete the level. Enemies Characters Fought Part 2: Mario & Peach Battle The player must now battle both Mario and Peach on Princess Peach's Castle from Melee. Mario & Peach will try and make the battle harder by running away and avoiding the player at all costs. Otherwise the battle is fairly normal, and the only hazard during the battle is an occasional Banzai Bill. Characters Fought Alternate Part 2: Luigi & Daisy Battle Much like in Melee, if the player finishes stage 1 with a two anywhere in the timer, a short cutscene will play where both Luigi and Daisy will both appear and knock Mario and Peach off of the stage requiring the player to fight the both of them instead. In addition, the team may be fought on Luigi's Mansion sometimes. Otherwise the battle remains as normal. Characters Fought Part 3: Rosalina & Luma Battle The third battle takes place on Mario Galaxy, where the player must fight a one-on-one battle with a giant Rosalina & Luma. The only items that appear on the stage for this battle are Characters Fought Alternate Part 3: Nabbit Battle Stage 2: DK Island Stage 3: Hyrule Field/Dungeon Maze Stage 4: "Metroid Stage" Stage 5: "Star Fox Stage" Category:Single-Player Modes Category:Side-Scrolling Stages